


Orange Sunset

by Valgus



Series: Nest of the Crows [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Drama, Hugs, M/M, Sleeping Together, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living in a dorm meant that Kageyama got to witness how Hinata had tons of friends he never had. Hinata and his friends had so happily playing those games Kageyama didn't even know how to play in the dorm's lounge too.</p><p>But once Hinata's eyes found Kageyama, the smaller boy would run to his unfriendly, awkward roommate, leaving his big group of fun friends, and Kageyama wasn't sure why such thing would make him so happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange Sunset

Hinata Shouyou was such a friendly person.

Kageyama had learned that in weeks he became Hinata's roommate.

On the dorm lounge, Kageyama often saw Hinata laughing among other first grader boys. He noted, rather begrudgingly, that even outside volleyball club, Hinata had a lot of friends. They played card and board game and other things Kageyama never knew how to play. All he knew his entire life was how to play volleyball and how to do it good.

When Kageyama realised it, all the “friends” he had came because of volleyball as well and he had no friends outside that.

It never bothered Kageyama before.

Not until he stood outside the longue, watching Hinata laughing with friends Kageyama didn’t know, looking absolutely ecstatic even though Kageyama wasn’t around.

The first time Kageyama saw Hinata being happy with others on that student lounge, Kageyama walked away, feeling oddly disappointed in himself that he couldn't make friends so easily like Hinata. The second time, however, he lingered longer and Hinata caught his eyes. When Kageyama quickly looked down to avoid staring back at Hinata’s eyes—they were really big, even from such a distance, and it kind of made Kageyama's chest tightened a little when Hinata looked at him with such pure, innocent eyes—Hinata left his friends and jogged to Kageyama.

“Are you going back to our room now?” he asked with a bright smile, looking up at much taller Kageyama.

Kageyama nodded, “Um… yeah.” He quickly added, “I was just from the store down the hill and I, uh, bought us stuffs.” The setter felt his cheeks turned somehow warm and his palms grew sweaty that the one holding shopping bag almost slid. Hinata’s many friends were watching them from afar and Kageyama felt like standing under a spotlight.

They were probably wondering who was this tall, awkward guy who took their fun and beloved Hinata away.

But before Kageyama’s imagination run even wilder, Hinata nodded energetically and said, “Okay! Then I’ll come with you!” He turned his head around towards the crowd with cards and waved his hand, “Guys, I’m going back to my room!”

“Already?” one of them pouted.

“We only played two rounds, Shouyou!”

“So fast!”

“Come again next time, okay?”

“Yeah, it’s much more fun when you’re around.”

And Hinata had no idea how happy Kageyama was that the orange head had chose him, awkward and unfriendly Kageyama Tobio, over group of seemingly fun boys doing fun things together. So happy that he chose to ignore that they were already on first name term with Hinata. Kageyama didn't know whether he'd be able to call Hinata "Shouyou" or had Hinata called him "Tobio". It'd me too much, though Kageyama had no idea it'd be too much because of what. They were just roommates and a set in court, that was all.

“So what did you get from the store, Kageyama?” Hinata asked as they started climbing up the stairs.

“I got some big boxes of juices for us. I got milks too. I also bought a pack of six-eggs in case we needed it for some emergency hunger… we have kitchen, after all. And, oh,” Kageyama fished something out of big bag he carried. “I bought you socks. Almost all of yours shrank when you washed them wrong, right? You told me you have to wait for your mother to send you some, but you’d have to wait too long, so— _oh_.”

Kageyama was grabbed and squeezed on the stairs. He quickly held on to the railing and took a moment to realise that Hinata was hugging him, ramming his face against Kageyama’s chest.

“Uh, w-what are you doing?” asked Kageyama, who was genuinely confused. He looked down to Hinata’s bright orange hair and squirmed a little to feel how tight Hinata’s small but strong arms around his hips were.

“You’re so nice!” mumbled Hinata against his chest. He then looked up, his brown eyes sparkled, but still locked Kageyama in place. “You went all the way down the hill and you get me socks! Wow! Thank you so much, Kageyama!”

Kageyama couldn't handle the biggest smile Hinata gave him afterwards, nor how the shorter boy looked so happy just from a couple of new socks, so he looked away and scratched his nape, “Mm, it wasn’t much. Also, maybe don’t hug me so suddenly on the stairs like this. I might fall— _we_ might fall. It could be dangerous.”

“Okay!” Hinata quickly pulled back and the two continued their journey back to 220A. Hinata looked positively on better mood than when he laughed with all those boys on the lounge and Kageyama was sure he was grinning so broadly, because he somehow won in making Hinata happier than those other first graders.

When Kageyama, who entered last, closed their bedroom door behind him, Hinata lunged at him again and gave Kageyama another hug. Kageyama thought it was unusual—no one really gave him any hug, not even his own parents—but it wasn’t bad. Hinata was warm and, albeit small, made Kageyama felt safe with the way he held Kageyama with all his might.

“So… why are you hugging me again?” asked Kageyama when he realised that Hinata had hugged him for a while.

“We’re not on stairs, so it won’t be dangerous,” mumbled Hinata, before nuzzling his cheek against Kageyama. “I just want to thank you. You’re being really nice to me.”

Kageyama huffed and looked up. He slowly lifted his right palm and patted Hinata’s head. His hair was very soft and kept bouncing up towards every direction once Kageyama's finger passed through it. Hinata chuckled on Kageyama’s chest and sighed contently as Kageyama stroked his hair.

“And you smell sooo good,” Hinata added, like an afterthought. “I know it’s your peppermint and fresh leaf soap, but there’s your own smell too. One time I tried to sniff the soap you used on a store, but it smells different when it’s on you.”

Kageyama had no idea why Hinata brought this up nor he had no idea what to say to that, so he just nodded and kept patting Hinata’s head. He started to feel sleepy. The journey to the store down the hill was a far one and it was a holiday after all.

But Hinata was the one who yawned first before Kageyama.

"I'll store the juice and milk on the fridge, then I guess I'll take a nap," said Kageyama, fighting a big yawn.

Hinata nodded sleepily, "I'll help you with that. Then I'll nap too, Kageyama."

*)*

Yamaguchi trotted upstairs holding a small box of peach. “Tsukki! Look! I got sent peach! Do you want some?”

Tsukishima was standing on the kitchen, fresh out of evening bath and taking a bottle of milk from their mini fridge. “I’ll probably eat one after dinner. Thanks, Yamaguchi.”

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were the resident of room number 220B. The four first grader boys had their own bathrooms inside their bedrooms, but they shared the same kitchen on 220, where they also shared kitchen stuffs like a mini fridge (now stuffed with milk and juice), stove, and a microwave.

Slowly but surely, the door to 220A creaked and opened fully. Tsukishima sighed.

“Are those airheads forgot to close the door to the terrace once again?” the blond grunted.

Yamaguchi chuckled and placed his box of peach on the kitchen counter, “I’ll close it for them.” After he disappeared into the odd duo’s bedroom for a while, the freckled boy giggled and whispered, “Tsukki! Come here! But quietly!”

Even Tsukishima was intrigued at the way Yamaguchi hissed and chuckled, so he left his milk on the kitchen and followed his roommate to 220A.

Kageyama was sleeping on his back on the bottom bunk, his long legs and arms were spread all over the place except for his right arm, that was on top of Hinata’s hips, who slept curling against Kageyama, with his legs grabbing Kageyama’s hips. Both of them snored, both of them drooled everywhere, and both of them slept so tightly and probably had volleyball-related dream from the way they looked so blissful, with warm orange sunset light bathed their sleeping figure.

“’Odd duo’, huh?” snickered Tsukishima amusedly.

“Totally,” Yamaguchi muffled his laughter behind his palm.

The tall boys stood for a while, perhaps cooing a little inside their head as they watched the odd duo sleeping so peacefully together, before they started to move again.

Tsukishima closed the slightly opened sliding door to the terrace, because night would come soon and it would be too cold to sleep with the door open. Yamaguchi took blanket from Hinata’s top bunk and draped it over the sleeping pair.

Then they left the bedroom, smirking at each other, before closing the door to Hinata and Kageyama smiling so happily on their sleep while holding on to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Another instalment of Karasuno Dorm AU! I got the idea from looking at a student lounge and thought that Hinata would surely have many friends in dorm. Then Kageyama would get lonely, though he was perfectly okay on his own before.
> 
> I know that the _Nest of the Crows_ series isn't as popular as some other series (I think??? I feel so), but I really enjoy writing them and I have tons of stuffs I want to write on Dorm AU, like the four of them stuck inside on weekend because of the rain, studying together, and so much more.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this. If _Orange Sunset_ made you happy even just a bit, I'd be glad.


End file.
